Hero
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Koro Marimo has just helped in extracting the shukaku, the problem is, she can't seem to find out why she feels so horrible about it. My first songfic.


_Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

Koro ran to where the boy's body fell, lifeless, pale, and so beautiful.

_Would you run,_

_And never look back?_

She'd just aided in killing someone... This organization, _her _organization, had been ordered to exract the Shukaku from this boy.

Why did it feel so wrong? Why was she regretting this that she had done? She was only doing what they told her, and nothing else...

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight..._

She picked up his weightless head, his downy maroon locks of hair brushing against her fingers. His eyes were open, still with that far away look in them.

_Would you tremble,_

_If I touched your lips?_

Koro gently closed his eyes. Why? Why was she feeling this sense of heartbreak and loss? She held his upper body closer to her chest, her mind full of questions.

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this..._

Her purple strands of hair brushed his cheeks as she rest her own head against his. The other members of Akatsuki crowded around her. Not taking any notice, she looked off into space, still cradling the boy who was much older than she, her amber eyes remaining thoughtfull.

_Now would you die,_

_For the one you love?_

"What's wrong darling?" Konan asked.

Koro turned to her adopted mother.

_Hold me in your arms_

_Tonight..._

"Why does it feel so wrong?"

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain..._

Koro turned again to his lifeless body.

Deidara sat next to her, arms reaching to pull her close to him.

_I will stand by you forever!_

Leaning his head into her neck, he tried his best to comfort the girl.

_You can take,_

_My breath away..._

"It's ok Deidara-kun..." she said. "I'm not sad..."

_Just really confused..._ she thought.

_Would you swear,_

_That you'll always be mine?_

Later on that night, Koro stood outside, her long coal black ponytail flying in the breeze in unison with her loose Akatsuki cloak.

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

She thought of her father as she watched the clouds drift by the beautifull stained moon. She tried to remember what her father had told her once... Once when she was still a child, learning and just beginning to grow.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

"What is it like to be in love daddy?"

_I don't care,_

_You're here tonight..._

_..._

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain..._

Koro listened as she heard her father's voice echoing in her mind.

"_It's like spinning Koro. It's like spreading your arms wide and spinning around in circles while everything seems to blend together and taking it all in, laughing._"

_I will stand by you forever!_

Koro was silent.

"_But, my dearest heart... You have to be carefull. Sometimes when you're in love, you can't see clearly... ... You can't see that you're about to stumble and fall..._"

_You can take_

_My breath away..._

She sighed. Staring out into the night she brought her favorite stuffed animal, a snake named Mr. Scales, out of her cloak and hugged him to her chest.

"Have you ever been in love daddy?"

She remembered him taking her up into his arms, kissing her forhead.

"_I was once... A long time ago..._"

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you..._

_Oh yeah..._

Sighing softly, the night air grew silent as the world slept peacefully. Koro heard the grass rustling behind her.

_Am I in too deep,_

_Have I lost my mind?_

It was those eyes again... It was those downy maroon bangs, the ones that she'd held so closley to her, without knowing why holding him had felt so right...

_Well I don't care_

_You're here, tonight..._

He seemed just to tower over her as he stood infront of her. She stared up at him with glowing amber eyes.

"What is this I'm feeling?" he asked her.

_I can be your hero baby..._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah!_

She said nothing, only closed her eyes as his lips softly pressed against hers.

_I will stand by you forever!_

Their hands soon found eachother, and clasped together as they kissed.

_You can take,_

_My breath away..._

They pulled away from each other slowly. Brushing his bangs out of the way to see his kanji on his forhead, Koro kissed it softly.

_I can be your hero!_

_I can kiss away the pain!_

He looked into her deepset eyes, trying to understand. Both of them were surprised at how it all came so naturally to them. How it wasn't the least bit hard to kiss the other.

_I will stand by you_

_forever!_

"I don't even know your name..." he said silently.

_You can take_

_My breath away..._

She kissed his soft lips.

_You can take..._

_My breath away..._

"I'm Koro... Akatsuki Koro Marimo..."

_I can be..._

_Your hero..._


End file.
